Social networking service (referred to as “SNS”) is an internet application service to help people establish a social network. An SNS community is a website or a platform that provides the social networking service. People make friends in a SNS community, and immediately share information and knowledge with the others. The SNS goes deeper and deeper in people's life, work and study.
Along with the network technology development, the SNS community has rapidly become a general platform including multiple functions of making friends, expanding relationship circle, showing self, sharing information, gaming and entertaining, etc. According to different particular functions, kinds of the SNS community can be different. For example, some SNS community has blog function and users can create their own-feature space in this SNS community. Other SNS community emphases the function of expanding user relationship circle to provide the users with a making-friend platform. Along with the information technology development and continuous update of network applications, the users' needs change continuously. Therefore, SNS communities having new functions derive from old SNS communities to satisfy the users' needs.
The SNS community generally has a user recommendation function, i.e., other users that a user may be interested in can be recommended to the user. The user recommendation function of the SNS community can help the user to find other users that he/she may be interested in, thereby expanding relationship circle of the user effectively to avoid losing community users. The conventional user recommendation method in the SNS community is to associate the SNS community with the instant messaging. If users are friends in the instant messaging, then the friend in the instant messaging is recommended to the user in the SNS community.
However, the conventional user recommendation method in the SNS community only recommends friends in the instant messaging to the user. This results in a small amount of recommendation users and may miss many persons who the user is more interested in. Therefore, the conventional user recommendation method in the SNS community lowers efficiency of expanding user relationship circle.